Livres
by Kikis
Summary: Ela não pôde evitar as marcas em seus sentimentos, a agonia de estar junto a ele não poder ser livre. Porém, uma pessoa inesperada irá ensinar que o primeiro passo para a liberdade é não resistir. R&R AnnaHao


**Livres**

**Por Kikis **

_**N/a: Prometi a mim mesma que não mudaria meus textos antigos, apesar de não gostar de alguns deles agora :P... Então, só passei para corrigir o português... Enfim! Beijos e obrigada a quem está lendo ou leu!**_

Pensamentos negros invadiam sua mente enquanto tentava, em vão, afastar-se de tudo. Lágrimas escorriam ao mesmo tempo em que corria sem rumo, e inutilmente tentava limpá-las com a manga de seu casaco. Soluços altos eram os únicos sons que saiam dos lábios trêmulos. Nunca havia sentido tamanha agonia e tristeza junto ao gosto amargo de choro. Tudo que havia oprimido todos aqueles anos saia. Anos sendo falsa com ela mesma; sua habilidade de manipular as pessoas havia sido criada como uma defesa para não terem conhecimento de seu real estado de espírito.

Mesmo com toda frieza, ele sempre estava lá, sorrindo com doçura, não importando o quanto era pesado o castigo. E aparentemente as boas intenções dele não eram apreciadas, sempre com falsidade ignorava olhares, resistindo àquele calor que ele emanava. Era um incômodo para ele. Perto dos amigos sempre o mandava calar a boca e estragava a diversão. Sentia-se horrível ao tentar prender aquela alma livre.

"Estraga prazeres" era sua definição, nunca ria ou brincava junto deles. Sabia que não gostavam de sua presença. Era o contraste, sempre fria enquanto os sorrisos dele eram cheios de esperanças. Solidão era uma palavra que descrevia a sina de seu ser. Nunca poderia ser como ele, nunca poderia sequer estar com ele. Na atual situação, somente um poderia desfrutar da liberdade enquanto estivessem separados. Por isso corria, queria buscar algo que não pudesse prender ou calar, queria um lugar onde pudesse ser somente ela; Anna, uma garota de treze anos.

Aquele sorriso ficaria para sempre em sua memória, assim como o jeito amável junto a uma visão otimista do mundo. Porém, não poderia partilhar os anos ao seu lado, pois não era livre. Liberdade seria algo que encontraria, mas não nesse momento, estando ao lado de Asakura Yoh... Apenas sugaria tudo o que ele possuía.

As lágrimas paravam junto a sua corrida, começava sorrir com as lembranças, sonhos de ilusões. Apoiou-se numa pedra, abraçando-se. O vento noturno levava as folhas, balançava as árvores e acariciava seu rosto, como se quisesse acalmá-la e fazer seu coração bater mais devagar até sua respiração tornar-se lenta novamente. Iria sentir muita falta dele, mas, dessa vez, procuraria seu próprio caminho.

- Problemas do coração, Kyouyama-san? Ninguém esconde sentimentos para sempre, não é mesmo?

- Quem... – Começou a frase, mas não conseguiu terminar. Era Hao. – O que você está fazendo aqui?!

- Não vou machuca-la... Só estava observando-a.

- É irônico me ver chorando Hao?

- Não. – Respondeu ele com um sorriso sincero – É triste. Nunca a imaginei com ódio de si mesma.

- Eu sempre tive...

- Não seja dramática Kyouyama-san, do que adianta agora? A verdade é triste... Pior quando nos vemos sem saída.

- Vá embora.

- Tenho um motivo para estar aqui.

- Qual seria? Rir de meu estado?

-Eu poderia falar, mas palavras não descrevem o porquê da minha presença.

- Mas...

E não falou mais nada, ele havia envolvido-a num abraço. Guiada por um instinto começou a mover os braços para empurrá-lo, contudo, sentiu que desta vez, só desta vez, não queria resistir. Trêmula, correspondeu àquele gesto afetuoso e sincero e chorou baixinho enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos. Era tudo confuso, não sabia o que estava acontecendo com seu coração, não sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Não resista Anna, só sinta. Para ser livre precisa não temer.

- Eu não o temo Hao, não temo nada.

- Não estou falando que você teme a mim, seu temor é sobre seu coração.

- Talvez... Não sei o que falar... Sei que não poderia estar aqui...

Sem temores relaxaram naqueles braços e ficou lá, buscando apoio de alguém que nunca poderia controlar.

- Você vai voltar para ele, apesar de gostar bastante de sua presença.

- Não posso.

- Não pode? - Perguntou.

- Não... Na situação atual, ou eu, ou ele seriamos livres... Yoh é muito fácil de se manipular e se eu não evitá-lo, estarei presa.

- Não é bonito se consolar com o inimigo. - Falou em tom sarcástico.

- Por que me importaria? Está tudo confuso... Não sei o que eu estou fazendo, nunca poderia ficar assim com você pela lógica.

- Então, não saiba. Apesar de sentir-me mal ao me aproveitar de um momento frágil seu, não posso evitar... -Falou sorrindo.

- Hoje não me importo...

- Vamos combinar, Anna, hoje não irá resistir; isso é ser livre de verdade... Assim, irá embora quando estiver melhor. Infelizmente, sei que meu irmãozinho ainda precisa da sua pessoa.

- Obrigada...

Em um momento bagunçado, ela sorriu ficando lá, sendo consolada por outra pessoa solitária; Hao Asakura.

**Owari**


End file.
